Mikan Kohakusaki
Mikan Orenjitake (橙竹 みかん) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Tangerine and she's infused with synthesized phoenix DNA. Appearance Mikan Mikan is a lightly tanned girl with dark orange hair tied in a long braid paired with dark brown eyes and freckled cheeks. Her casual clothes are cute but easy to move around in. Her school uniform is a sailor shirt with a blue collar and a blue suspender skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length orange dress with a white heart-shaped apron with cream frills around the heart and cream ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, an orange bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with an orange heart on the tongue and orange laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Tangerine When transformed, Mikan's eyes and hair turn orange, and she grows dark orange wings and tail feathers. Her outfit is a short orange dress with shoulder straps. Her shoes are orange Mary-Janes with a bow on the back, and she has orange wristbands. She also has orange garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her chokers and garters are lined with cream lace. Her Mew Mark, a pair of wings with a downward pointing angle on her back. Personality Mikan is a young girl who always tries looks on the brighter side of life no matter how bad things get. Due to her age, Mikan is incredibly curious and often asks questions about the world around her in an attempt to gain knowledge. Abilities Transformation Mikan's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her Metamorphosis. The next scene shows Mikan with her DNA morphing in the background. Mikan's dress appears on her body, followed by her garters, choker, shoes and wrist bands. Her wings, tail feathers, and pendant appear in a flash of light and she finishes by striking a pose. Weapon and Attack Mikan's weapon is the Tangerine Arrow, an orange and red bow, the wood resembles flaming feathers, and the grip is red. The arrow is orange and red, with the head resembling a beak. A golden bow with a pink heart in the middle is on the grip. Her attack is Ribbon Tangerine Heat, in which she pulls back her bow, causing the arrow to light on fire. She then shoots the arrow, sending it flying. Story Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 1 (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte Chapter 1 (TBA) Etymology Mikan is a Japanese word that can refer to a Mandarin orange or a tangerine. Orenjitake is made up of two kanji. Orenji, which means 'orange' and Take ''which translates to 'bamboo'. International Name Changes * '''English' - Lizzy Bright/Mew Lizzy * Italian - Mara Orenjitake * Mandarin - Júzi ChéngZhú/Mew Mew Júzi * Cantonese - Gwāt-Jú CáangZūk/Mew Gwāt-Jú * Korean - Mikan Hwang/Mew Mikan * Hebrew - Mikan Orenjitake/Mew Mikan * French - Lizzy Bright * Portuguese - Tangerina Orenjitake/Mew Tangerina * Albanian - Eliza Bright/Mew Eliza Voice Actresses *'English' - Liza Jacqueline *'Italian' - Valentina Pallavicino *'Mandarin' *'Cantonese' *'Korean' - Chae-Eon Han *'Hebrew' - Dana Rishfi *'French' - Sandra Vandroux *'Portuguese' - Marli Bortoletto *'Albanian' - ??? Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Trivia * Red-headed Flamebacks live in the Philippines * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Hakase from Nichijou * She has the same English voice actress as Caitlyn from Magical DoReMi * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is TangeArrow Gallery Mikan Transformed.png|Mew Tangerine Mikan Cafe.png|Mikan's Cafe Uniform Mikan School.png|Mikan's School Uniform Mikan Casual.png|Mikan's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages